Gazing into the Abyss
by Girasol93
Summary: A lost girl finds her herself stuck in the nightmare of the town as she finds her way to escape the pursuit of the monsters, but what happens when she becomes trapped in the grasp of the Red Executioner? read and find out! I know, it's OC cause everybody loves to get jiggy with everyone's favorite monster. Has no time or place, just the characters and plot.


Hello, this is my second fanfiction story I will post on here today. I hope you like it. It's just a little drabble between an OC of mine and none other than everybody's favorite monster ;p Review if you can, it will keep me motivated and happy holidays to you all!

Gazing into the Abyss

10/27/10

She stumbled exaggeratingly, colliding with the wall at the bottom of the stairwell. The frightened woman did not have enough time though to remedy her injured head, as from her peripherals, she saw the dead man's shadow lumbering his way down the last two steps towards her. Dinah scattered across the cold, damp floor before picking herself up and ran through the long, dark hallway as the monster with the great sword took its last step on the bottom of the stairs. The adrenaline pumping through her system was too much. She had no idea where she was going, all Dinah knew was that she had to get as far away from this monster as much as possible. She knew well enough what the consequences would be if she tried to go up against him; as she has seen the poor girl Anna get her skin ripped right off her body like it was plastic wrap by the large hand that possessed her: By the monster with the pyramid helmet. Dinah turned a corner that she did not think was there before. At the end of the short hall was a carved door with an unsettling relief. It was of hollow indentations that resembled eyes and a hole as a mouth. There was a message beneath the obscene face: "When you gaze unto the abyss, the abyss also stares unto you."

Dinah skimmed through it multiple times, not understanding entirely the meaning of it. She was tired, scared, desperate and frustrated to get out of this nightmare to a safe place so she tried turning the knob furiously and to her dismay, the only exit that would have given her sanctuary was locked. Dinah was fed up now as she twisted, pulled, and kicked at the relentless door and even tried to shove her shoulder against it which only proved to be painful, but the teasing door did not move barely an inch. She halted frozen as she heard the telltale scrape of a large blade piercing the ground below it as it came around the corner from where she was.

The young woman did not want to turn around to face her doom, for she knew it would just be meters away from here. Her face contorted in undeniable fear as she turned her trembling body to meet her end. There, at the only escape for her salvation, stood the Red Executioner, and rightly called so because even without her pocket-light from the frantic loss of it, the humanoid managed to have a dark aura surrounding its body; an ominous red light so dim it looked like blood itself.

The Red Pyramid stood before her, a death grip holding onto his Great Knife. The silence that penetrated between the victim and the punisher began seeping into her broken mind, making her pant softly, sweating and trembling even more. To her unfortunate prediction, Pyramid Head took one slow step towards her, managing to make her clasp a hand over her mouth to keep from whimpering. Another step, and another as Dinah pressed her back as much as possible against the locked door as her other hand instinctively searched for the stubborn knob, weakly shaking it, praying for it to let her through. Slow, calculating footsteps with the scraping sounds of the knife dragged even closer to her as her hands dropped to her sides in defeat, her knees quivering, pushing her feet up against the door.

From the damp coldness that stung her hot skin, her hair limp around her head and clothes sticking to her body from the anxiety, Pyramid Head now stopped just feet from her as he watched her shaking body, heaving chest, her wide eyes full of utter fear, and beauty. Her wide eyes were enough to make the monster laugh mockingly. If he had a voice, but instead, he suddenly dropped the heavy burden of the weapon on the concrete floor with a deafening 'clang'. Dinah screamed at the sudden impact it made, covering her ears with her hands. After a surprising action the monster took was another long and dreadful silent pause. Dinah just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry but knew it would do her no good. She noticed his clenching hands at his sides, not knowing what he was thinking, or as she thought, how he should kill her with his bare hands.

The punisher's hand slowly reached out to her but she quickly jerked her head to the side, concern in her eyes now. She gasped and screamed when a harsh grip took a hold of her right arm and she was pulled roughly by his strong hand. She clumsily tripped over herself at trying to hold back against him but it proved to be useless. He caught her and kept her body from falling over, keeping a hold on her arm and waist.

"N-no, let go of me! Let go of meee!" Dinah shouted frantically at him, taking failed attempts at punching his chest with her remaining free arm. The Pyramid monster paid no mind to her pleas and continued to put enough pressure on her arm to make her yelp in pain. Dinah heeded the warning from the humanoid male as she stopped punching him. She panted, her eyes shut, hoping death would be quick and painless, but the Red God yanked her closer to him so her body was pressed against his tall, built form. Of course, he was a head and a half taller than her, so she only reached his scarred chest. Despite the fear she was going through, Dinah could still hear the deep heartbeat of the monster against her cheek. In her waking conscious she was hoping for a quick end already, hoping this this man-like monster was only toying with her and would let her go within a moment's time, but deep in her subconscious, she knew her prayers would not come true.

Her thoughts were broken when a low growl emitted from inside the rusted helmet and the young girl writhed in his grasps once more for freedom, but the more she struggled, the more tighter the grip around her arm became and it was starting to hurt. That is, until she felt an enormous bulge pressing against her stomach she stopped at the sudden realization. 'If this monster has the body of a man, then he definitely has the potential to crave as one would.' She thought in shock. Eyes open now but refusing to look up, knowing that there would be nothing but darkness under the rattled old helmet. She simply stared at his broad chest. In the darkness, she could make out the scars that covered his torso and abdomen. With her free hand she felt her way down his body. Being careful of her actions while hearing no protest from the monster, she learned immediately that he was very muscular, but still lean. He was cold to the touch compared to her warm fingertips.

The bulge from under the strangely textured 'butcher's apron' that hung loosely around his hips grew steadily harder the more she felt over his chest and stomach, enjoying the new sensations brought about by his prey. Her hand found its way to his arm that held her by the waist and, cautious that her eyes were kept lowered from the neck and beyond, Dinah lightly traced her slim fingers along the hard biceps, all the way to his gloved hand. The hand that was keeping her hostage released her and brought a cold hand up to cup her chin as gently as he could. Dinah was surprised at first when he tilted her head up to look up at him. The secret gentleness was merely an illusion as he took his thumb and index fingers and pried her jaws open with quick force. Her worried eyes and mouth agape, she began to struggle once more, not knowing what this otherworldly creature wanted from her. Then a sudden thought came back to her mind, about the inscription that was written on the door just behind her; 'The abyss also stares unto you…Maybe he's trying to…'

The Red God guided her head closer to his hidden one, if he even had a human face to begin with–so now Dinah's head was completely engulfed by the darkness inside the large spacious helmet of his. Her eyes shot open wide as her trembling lips brushed against something soft inside. Pyramid Head pulled her face onto his in a submitting kiss. It was a strange feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant. As much as she thought that anybody would deem her insane, she absolutely enjoyed this new sensation, even if it was this 'thing' giving it to her.

She tentatively deepened the kiss just a tad more, wanting more from him, which he allowed, slipping his tongue out to brush her full, pink lips. Dinah felt amazing in this moment, she was not scared of him, not as much as before, and he no longer needed to hold her steady within his grasp for she wrapped her own arms around his large torso as tight as possible, urging him to keep on kissing her. She pressed her body more against him, lightly grazing his erection with her small stomach, enticing him further with this new action, but as soon as she was beginning to feel comfortable with him, he separated them from their osculation. The loss of contact numbed her for just a few moments when she realized that he was pushing her away from him.

She wanted, needed more from him; it was the best and real first kiss she ever experienced, yet here she is being rejected by the monster that wanted her from the beginning. "Wha- what just happe… Wait, where are you going? Please come back, I… I liked it." Dinah said with innocent beckoning. She took a step towards him with confidence, but his large sword was mysteriously in his hand again, being raised in her direction. She heard Pyramid Head rumble deep in his throat as another threat, but made no attempt to harm her. He simply lowered the Great Knife down lazily then, turning around on his heel as walking back slowly with small grunts of frustration to where he came from, leaving the confused girl in a state of emptiness. She watched him with a frown on her face until he was gone from sight around the corner of the dark corridor.

"Why did he just…. What was the purpose of doing that to me?... I thought I was going to…" She stood there in a haze, wondering why he didn't kill her in the first place, or done something worse, not that she would have wanted him to, but that was all she assumed of him; that he was nothing but a cold, heartless, emotionless being who only killed simply out of spite and for punishing the sinners that come across his path. As if in a far distance place, she heard a quiet click that echoed behind her just as she was pondering what to do next. She tiredly turned around once more to meet the locked door. When she approached it, she realized that it wasn't' locked any longer. It was open. Dinah stood in bewilderment as she came to understand that Pyramid Head wasn't here to kill her, he was here to help her, in his own sadistic but pleasing way.

Dinah reached to grasp the door knob, which felt a lot lighter than last time. With fingers crossed and heart racing, she turned the knob to find that it twisted in the direction she wanted it to go to. She sighed in gratitude as Dinah opened the door just a small amount for blinding sepia light to swarm in her direction. She squinted her eyes as she adjusted to the brightness of the outside world, the door fully open now, chasing away the bit of endless darkness that kept her hidden. She lingered on the doorway, between the real world and the Other, wishing that somehow _he _wasn't as trapped as the other monsters were. If he was more… human, she would try to help him, but he isn't. She many never know why he saved her, nor bother to ask him, because she knew she would never see him again in that humane, protective and gentle side of him. "I guess that riddle made sense after all," she said as she entered another world of the town called Silent Hill.


End file.
